This invention relates generally to security systems for use with vehicles and particularly to a new vehicle security system which is useful for night workers to secure themselves against a burglar previously hidden within their vehicles at night.
Recently, a three-shift work system has been frequently enforced in many organizations such as hospitals or the like. In the three-shift system, a second shift is usually relieved during the late night from 10 p.m. through 12 p.m. And, in these days, there are frequent occasions when a burglar who aims at night shifts illegally enters and hides himself within their vehicles for the purpose of seizing them of their pocket moneys and other belongings. When one who finished his night work and wishes to go home unfortunately comes close to and rides in his own car without being aware of the situation that a burglar was in hiding within the car (in fact, it is very difficult to aware that situation during the night at a distance), he will be attacked by the burglar and this brings him a loss of his property and sometimes even his life.
Though there have been proposed a number of vehicle security systems including alarm units which are intended to give a warning of an illegal attempt to enter a car by producing an alarm whenever the door of the car is opened by a person other than the owner theirof through electrical detection of the door opening, many of these alarm systems are useless during the night when there is little traffic in the vicinity that the car is being tampered with. Additionally, a professional offender is sometimes able to deactivate such alarm units in simple manner so that the alarm does not sound at all or operate for only a brief period insufficient to warn people in the vicinity that the car is being tampered with. This fails to prevent an unauthorized entry and, of course, to give the vehicle owner proper security.